MY BROTHER'S BRIDE
by railtoaru and Micha
Summary: Johnny Yang baru putus dari Hansol kekasihnya menugaskan jaehyun mencari calon pengantin untuknya, namun siapa sangkah jaehyun malah mencintai calon pngantin hyungnya #gak bisa bikin summary saudara2 #JAEYONG #JOHNSOL As the main pair slight Johnyong #YUTEN #MARKHYUCK #ILYOUNG
1. Chapter 1

**M** ** _y Brother's Bride_**

 ** _Cast :_**

 ** _jung jaehyun_**

 ** _Lee taeyong_**

 ** _Seo yongho (johnny)_**

 ** _Ji hansol_**

 ** _GENRE : GAJE_**

 ** _RATE : T- M_**

 _ **And the other cast**_

 _ **WARNING : YAOI , BOY XBOY , HOMO,Typo(s)**_

 _ **NOTE : disini jaehyun marganya seo sam kaya john kan mereka sodaraa...hiihihi**_

 _ **PAIR : JAEYONG, JONHSOL, MARKHYUCK/MARKCHAN, YUTEN, ILYOUNG**_

 _ **Sumary : Johnny meminta bantuan sang adik Jaehyun untuk mencarikannya calon pengantin dan sialnya jaeyun jatuh cinta pada calon pengantin johnny.**_

 _ **INSPIRED BY : MERE BROTHER KI DULHAN INDIAS MOVIE**_

 _ **Jaehyun dan jonny adalah kakak beradik, johnny melanjutkan pendidikannya masternya di chicago sampai menyelesaikan study nya disana dengan gelar cum laude teknik industri, dan dia memiliki seorang pacar yang sanggat polos dan manis.**_

 _ **At johnny's**_

BRAKKK!

" BABY, please let me explain it to you " johnny menggenggam pergelangan tangan hansol, namun hansol menepisnya

"Go Away from me you such a liar, I hate you!

BRAKKK ! hansol membanting LED TV baru milik johnny dengan air mata yang sudah berlinang dipelupuk matanya meluapkan kekesalannya kepada johnny

" Whats wrong with you Sol, you broke my New LED TV! Its so DANM EXPENSIVE, YOU MAD JI HANSOL " dengan kesal johnny sampai menggertakkan giginya

" You're the maddes one here ! We're been together for five years, but you still can't be on time for a date "

"Ak, ak ,ak " hansol melemparkan semua barang yang ada didekatnya kearah johnny meluapkan kekesalanya kepada sang kekasih, Jonny menangkis semuanya dan mendekati hansol dan menjelaskan semuanya

" Look whats a big deal? Everyone's got some weakness or the other, And My weakness Is that i'm a little late when it comes to matters of time baby, you must understand me " johnny melembutkan nada bicaranya didepan namja manis yang sangat dia cintai

" I always undersand about you, eventhough it was made me lost everything john, But you know I already tired with all of your nonsense" hansol menangis semakin menjadi-jadi meluapkan segala kekesalannya selama ini. Johnny membiarkan hansol meluapkan kekesalanya

" Mum's right korean guys like you never serious for a relationship, like my father leave my mum, you just same, you korean have no respect for anything, you classless and cheap" hansol berjalan mendekati pintu keluar apartemen johnny.

"HEY COCONUT" johhny berteriak sehingga Hansol menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik kearah johnny

" WHAT? You think cuz you was born here so you're automatically a western huh? YOU WESTERN BORN CONFUSED DAEGU, a WBCD " Hansol terdiam seribu bahasa tak sanggup membalas hanya air mata yang terus mengalir membasahi pipinya

"ENOUGH OKAY. THAT'S IT WE"RE DONE JI HANSOL, WE'RE BREAK UP, I hope you cant find someone who can made you more happy than me "

" FINE" hansol meninggalkan apartemen johnny dengan perasaan hancur berkeping-keping

BRAKKK

Hansol terdiam tak menyangka bahwa johnny benar-benar memutuskan hubungan yang sudah mereka jalani 5 tahun ini. Hansol sangat mencintai johnny dan berharap suatu saat dia bisa berubah, meskipun itu bukan dengannya.

Sementara itu Johnny mematung disudut kamarnya dan menyesali perbuatannya apa yang telah dilakukannya kepada orang yang sangat dicintainya

" ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG, JI HASOLLL YOU MAKE ME SO CRAZY" johnny berteriak kesal

DRTTT DRTTT

DRRRRTTT DRRTTT

Tiba –tiba Ponsel disaku johhny bergetar, sedikit tersenyum karena penelfon adalah sang eonmma

" Hello, mum's you miss me? Canda jonny

" yakk, dasar anak nakal kenapa kau tidak mengabariku kalau kau sudah selesai wisuda, eo? Johnny menjauhkan layar ponsel dari telinganya menghiraukan omelan sang eonma

" Ne eonma, Ne aku akan kembali ke seoul 2 hari lagi, btw jaehyun dan dad? Where are they?

" dua orang itu sedang pacaran dengan catur di balcon ruma dan tidak ada yang menghiraukan ku? Sayang cepatlah pulang temani eonma, hiks...

" Ok mum, waiting for me, and give your phone to jaehyun I need to talk to him"

" Baiklah, sebentar "

BALCON

 _CHECKMATE_

HA HA HA

" appa, biarkan aku menang walaupun sekali, jebal " jaehyun memohon pada sang appa

BLETAK

Satu jitakan mulus mendarat di kepala jaehyun

" itu karna kau kurang berlati pabboyaaa..., makanya kau selalu kalah"

" aku hanya kalah dengan appa tapi tidak dengan johnny hyung aku selalu menang " protes jaehyun sembari mengelus kepalanya yang barusan dijitak sang appa

" dan orang yang kau kalahkan adalah orang yang menang melawan ku...HAHAHAHAHAHA " tuan seo tertawa dan jaehyun hanya bisa mendengus kesal

Nyonya seo muncul dan mengintrupsi kegiatan dua orang tersayangnya

" EKHEM, jaehyun, johnny ingin bicara dengan mu dan kau yeobbo jangan hiraukan aku..." menyodorkan ponselnya ke jaehyun dan pergi bermanja denga tuan seo

Jaehyun hanya mentap jengah kedua orang tuanya, lalu mejauh dari balkon dan meletakkan ponsel ketelinganya

" LOSE OR WIN My bro? Johnny terkikik geli diseberang sana

" SHIT, YOU ALREADY KNOW JOHN " jaehyun kesal dan mengutuk johnny dalam hati

" RELAXE MAN, You know hansol? "

" I dont know, who? " jaehyun menimpali

" my boyfriend, actually hes my ex since 15 minutes ago"

" BRO, you serious? You never mention him before? I cant believe you have one..danm it hoho

Johnny menghelah nafas panjang

" JAY, I think its TIME"

" TIME FOR WHAT ?

" TIME TO GET MARRIED! Jawabnya pasrah

" WHAT? BRO, MARRIAGE ? ITS NOT JUST A GAME YOU KNOW"

" I know that, but I'm sure want to get married"

" BUT, WHERE'S THE BRIDE? Jaehyun tidak abis pikir terhadap sang hyung 3,5 tahun di chicago malah membuatnya gila, "SUNGGUH MALANG NASIB MU HYUNG" rancaunya dalam hati

"That's Why I Call you, find someone for me and dont forget to tell mum and dad, ok " Johnny berujar santai

" tapi hyung, bagaimana aku bisa mencarikan mu seseorang? Bagaimana jika tidak sesuai kriteriamu? " Jaehyun berbahasa korea dengan jonny itu tandanya dia sekarang dalam mode serius dan dia benar-benar binggung dengan kuputusan tiba-tiba johnny ingin menikah padahal dia baru putus dari kekasinya dan bahkan dia belum bekerja, " Mau makan apa nanti kakak iparku? Gerutunya dalam hati.

" Jaehyunahh tipe kita itu sama, apa kau tidak ingat dulu kita sama-sama menyukai tetangga kita sungmin yung?lalu tae hee noona and you know we're both bisexual right, thats no problem, find one for me! PIP Perintah mutlak johnny dengan seenaknya mematikan ponsel tanpa mendengar balasan Jaehyun.

" FOR GOD SHAKE, JOHNNY YOU REALLY MAD!" jaehyun berteriak kesal karena dengan seenaknya johnny memerintahnya

" dimana aku harus menemukan calon untuk johnny hyung,arrrggg"

THE OTHER SIDE

disebuah studio tari terlihat seorang namja berperawakan tampan mendekati cantik sedang meliukkan tubuhnya mengikuti irama musik dengan gerakan dan tempo yang sempurna.

" hyung, sudah berapa lama kau latihan, aku capek menunggu hyung tau " gerutu namja yang tidak kalah maisnya

mereka adalah lee taeyong dan lee donghyuck mereka

" Ne, sebentar lagi hyung hampir menyelesaikan coreo terbaru untuk artis debutan SM nanti" ucap taeyong tanpa menghentikan pergerakan dancenya dan satu lompatan mengakhiri dance tersebut.

Mereka berdua adalah saudara sepupu taeyong adalah pelatih dance di sebuah perusahaan terkenam di korea yaitu SM ENTERTAINMENT COMPANY

" Ahhh, akhirnya selesai juga hyung" donghyuck mendesa lega lalu memberikan handuk untuk taeyong dan sebotol air mineral

" kan sudah kukatakan tidak usah menungguku, dan sekarang kau mengeluh, haechan " Taeyong menyeringai sementara donghyuck membulatkan matanya saat mendengar panggilan yang diberikan mark kekasihnya dari mulut taeyong

" H-hyung..tau dari man~….donghyuck semakin membulatkan matanya saat taeyong memperlihatkan sebuah foto yang memuat dia tengah dincium mark sang kekasih " h-hyung bagaimana bis

"tentu saja bisa, soalnya saat kau menciumnya kebetulan aku sedang duduk dibalkon dan aku memotretnya, untung cuma dikening" taeyong tertawa melihat ekspresi memelas donghyuck " kenapa kau tidak cerita kepadaku eoh? dan masalah panggilan sayang dari pacar mu itu, yung tidak sengaja saat kau sedang mandi tadi pagi mendengar ponselmu berdering, dan saat hyung angkat, tiba-tiba dia berseru " HAECHANIEE~~ chagiyaaa, dan hyung langsung mematikannya, namanya mark kan? ". jelas taeyong sambil terkikik geli, sementara donghyuck wajahnya memera menahan malu

AWAS KAU MARK HYUNG~~~Ahhh malunyaaa, teriaknya dalam hati

" tapi hyung jangan bilang siapa-siapa yah kalau aku sudah punya pacar, yakso? taeyong hanya mengangguk sebagai balasannya

lalu mereka berdua meinggalkan studio dan pulang ke apartement mereka dengan mobil taeyong

selama perjalanan taeyong memaksa donghyuck bercerita tentang hubungannya dengan mark dan tanpa mereka sadari seseorang melintas

BRUKKK

duo lee itu terkejut dan mengecek apa yang mereka tabrak

" hyung, kita menabrak orang hyung " donghyuck panik sama halnya dengan taeyong lalu taeyong mendekat dan membalikkan badan namja yang mereka tabrak, betapa terkejutnya taeyong saat tau yang ditabrak adalah orang yang dikenalnya

" HANSOL HYUNG! "

TBC

annyeong saya author baru yang mencoba menulis gara-gara jaeyong hunkai fever

perkenalkan fosk

saya perlu saran dalam menulis dan kritik yang membangun supaya bisa melanjutkan ff ini

sekali lagi salam kenal

MIND TO REVIEW ?


	2. Chapter 2

_My brother wedding_

 _Cast : jung jaehyun_

 _Lee taeyong_

 _Seo yongho (johnny)_

 _Ji hansol_

 _GENRE : GAJE_

 _RATE : T- M_

 _And the other cast_

 _WARNING : YAOI , BOY XBOY , HOMO,Typo(s)_

 _Part 2_

 _Taeyong's House_

 _~ Taeyong Pov ~_

 _Nama ku Lee taeyong. I'm GAY namun sejak kecil hingga sekarang aku belum pernah menjalin hubungan apapun baik itu dangan yeoja ataupun namja, dan kalian pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa aku bisa tahu kalau aku adalah GAY, karena walaupun belum pernah menjalin hubungan aku pernah menyukai beberapa orang namja dan aku tidak berhasrat dengan yeoja , JELAS?. Aku bekerja sebagai pelatih dance di salah satu perusahaan terkenal dikorea yaitu SM ENTERTAINMENT. Kedua orang tua ku berambisi mencarikan calon pendamping untukku selama in._

 _And for your information, aku baru saja menabrak seorang namja yang merupakan kenalan ku saat mengikuti lombah dance di chicago dan sekaligus mentor ku. Dan sekarang namja malang itu sedang terbaring dikamar ku, Yah untung tidak parah, hanya pelipisnya sedikit mengeluarkan darah._

 _" Hyung, kau berhutan penjelasan padaku, siapa namja yang kau sebut hansol hyung itu " donghyung meminta penjelasan kepadaku_

 _" Kau ingat saat aku mengikuti lombah dichicago setahun yang lalu " di sertai anggukan darinya_

 _" Dia mentor ku, dia juga orang korea sama seperti kita, hanya saja sejak kecil dia sudah tinggal di chicago, tapi dia bisa berbahasa korea dengan baik " jelasku padanya_

 _" Hyung, aku sangat mensyukuri keleletan mu saat mengemudi, jika tidak bisa fatal akibatnya " terang donghyuck aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyum kecut._

 _" Lebih baik, kita istirahat hyung, aku sudah mengantuk, hansol hyung juga sepertinya belum ada tanda-tanda akan sadar " aku hanya menggangguk_

 _Donghyuck meningggalkan kamar ku, dan aku pun bergerak kekamar mandi menyikat gigi dan sebagainya lalu berbaring disebelah hansol hyung. Kualihkan pandanganku kepada hansol hyung " Semoga Kau tidak apa-apa hyung " dan setelah itu aku tertidur._

 _Suasana pagi minggu yang amat damai, burung-burung kecil berkicauan. Aku terbangun dan mereganggakan otot-otot ku yang kaku. Kulirik kearah kanan ku dan mata ku membulat seketika karena tidak menemukan hansol hyung._

 _" Gawat, Kemana perginya hansol hyung " seketika aku pun panik dan mencari keseluruh ruangan._

 _CKLEK_

 _Pintu kamar mandi itu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok hansol hyung yang dengan santainya berjalan duduk di sofa_

 _" Morning Taeyong-ahh " sapanya padaku yang hanya mematung memandanginya_

 _" Ahhh.. P-pagii hyung, apa sudah baikan? " tanyaku padanya_

 _" Eoh? , memangnya aku kenapa ?" tanyanya bingung_

 _Lalu aku menjelaskan padanya tentang kejadian semalam dan hanya disambut tawa olehnya_

 _" Hahahahahaha, Pantas saja, seingatku aku sedang berjalan dan setelah itu aku lupa, jadi ternyataaku tertabrak..hahahha, Untung kau yang menabrakku taeyong-ah " aku hanya tersenyum melihat hansol hyung " sunggu santai hidupnya " pikir ku_

 _" Ngomong-ngomong hyung, kenapa kau ada dikorea? Kenapa kau tidak memberi tahu ku? " tanya ku penasaran_

 _" Aku hanya ingin melihat korea, terakhir kali aku kesini saata ku berumur satu tahun sebelum orang tuaku bercerai " jelasnya ada tersirat rasa sedih dimatanya_

 _CKLEK_

 _Pintu kamar donghyuck terbuka menampilkan sosoknya yang sudah rapi, aku dan hansol hyung memandanginya dari ujung kepala hingga kekaki_

 _" Apa anak ini akan pergi berkencan ? ". Pikirku asal_

 _" Hyung, sudah sadar ? perkenalkan aku donghyuck adiknya taeyong hyung " jelasnya tersenyum mengulurkan tanganya kearah hansol hyung dan disambut hangat oleh hansol hyung._

 _" Ne, Namaku Ji Hansol, taeyong tidak pernah menceritakanmu padaku sebelumnya, jadi aku tidak tahu " . Jelas hansol_

 _" Taeyong hyung memang selalu begitu tidak pernah menganggapku ada hyung.. " Rengeknya pada hansol hyung membuatku ingin muntah dasar adik kurang hajar._

 _Kuputar mataku malas_

 _" TERSERAH APA KATAMU HAECHAN " seketika pipinya merona saat aku memanggil nama kesayangan yang diberikan pacarnya si mark itu._

 _" H-Hyung..kau sangat menyebalkan, aku pergi ada urusan penting " dengan wajag kesal dia bergera menuju pintu_

 _" Selamat Berkencan Haechan-ah ! " aku dan hansol hyung tertawa melihat wajah kesal donghyuck_

 _" Aku harus mencari hotel taeyong-ah, aku kan siap-siap " ujuarnya lalu aku menahan hansol hyung_

 _" Menginaplah disini, untuk apa mencari hotel, kau sudah kuanggap seperti hyung ku sendiri " jelasku dibalas senyum oleh hansol hyung_

 _" Gomawo, Ne " ujarnya_

 _Lalu kami melanjutkan berbincang tentang dance dan hal-hal lainya._

 _END OF TAEYONG'S POV_

 _Hari pertama pencarian calon untuk johnny dimulai, jaehyun dan tiga sahabatnya yuta dan taeil mulai melancarkan aksi mereka dalam memburuh calon untuk johnny._

 _Mulai dari mendatangi semua calon yang sudah dicarikan oleh taeil dan yuta, tap hasilnya nihil_

 _" SHIT! Mengapa semua calon yang kalian carikan seperti orang bodoh, ah rasnya aku hampir gila " jaeyun menjambak rambutnya frustasi_

 _" Aku juga tidak tau kalau mereka semua freak, jaehyun-ah mianhae " ujar yuta_

 _Dan tiba-tiba !_

 _" Aku punya ide, kita buat selebaran, maksudku semacam poster dengan foto johnny dibuat semenarik mungkin seperti meltakkan riwayat pendidikan dan sebagainya, otte ? jelas taeil jaehyun dan yuta berbalik dan memeluk taeil_

 _" Kau memang yang terbaik hyung " ujar jaehyun mempererat pelukannya._

 _" Ngomong-ngomong masalah poster , aku punya kenalan yang ahli dalam hal ini " jelas yuta dan hanya dibalas anggukan senang dari keduanya, dan ketiganya berpelukan ala teletubis_

 _" Kita hanya punya satu hari lagi, dan ini harus berhasil Arra " tegas jaehyung lalu merka mulai bergerak melakukan rencana mereka_

 _SKIP TIME_

 _" Lumayan juga Hasil kerjamu ten-ssi, tidak salah kami mempercayakanya padamu " puji jaehyun pada ten namja yang membuat rancangan poster johnny._

 _" Gamsahamnida, kau terlalu memuji ku berlebihan jaehyun-ssi " ten tersenyum ramah dan malah melelehkan hati salah satu namja yang ada disana, siapalagi kalau bukan si nakamoto yuta yang diam-diam memang menyukai ten_

 _Jaehyun memperhatikan ten dari atas kebawah. " Sepertinya ten tidak buruk " pikir jaehyun yuta yang mendapati jaehyun sedang memandangi ten mengintrupsinya_

 _" Yakk, kenapa kau memandangi ten semapai segitunya, eoh ?" yuta meminta penjelasan, dia tidak terimah gebetannya dipandangi seperti itu_

 _" Apa masalahmu yuta-ssi " ucap ten ketus dihadiahi ledakan tawa dari jaehyun dan taeil_

 _" HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA, ah maaf sebelumnya ten-ssi, aku tidak bermaksud lancang, Apa kau sudah memiliki kekasih ? " yuta membelalakkan matanya, taeil terkekeh melihat ekspresi namja jepang itu._

 _" Sepertinya bakamoto yuta sedang cemburu " pikir taeil_

 _" Ah, aku Single, memangnya kenapa jaehyun-ssi ? " tanya ten santai, sementara yuta dengan muka memerah menahan marah memandang kearah jaehyun memberi kode " DIA INCARANKU " seketika jaehyun menelan ludahnya kasar, dia tidak tahu ternyata namja manis bernama ten adalah orang yang selama ini di ceritakan yuta. " huft padahal aku ingin menawarkannya untuk jadi calon johnny hyung " pikirnya pasrah_

 _" Ah, A-aniyeo.. hanya bertanya saja, dan maaf lancang lagi ten-ssi, Anda harus lebih peka lagi kepada seseorang " jelas jaehyun dibalas dengan wajah bingung dari ten_

 _" Peka ? Kepada Siapa Jaehyun-ssi ? " tanya ten penasaran,_

 _Yuta tiba-tiba mengintupsi_

 _" Sepertinya, Urusan kami disini sudah selesai ten-ssi, Gamsahamnida " Yuta membungkuk dan menarik jaehyun dan tail keluar menuju mobil mereka_

 _" Wah, Wah jadi ternyata incaran bakamoto yah, hahahahahhahaha " Taeil dan jaehyun tertawa sejadi-jadinya melihat wajah yuta yang malu sekaligus kesal_

 _" kenapa kau belum mengambil tindakan bakamoto, bisa saja nanti kau keduluan orang lain " ujar taeil, yuta berpikir sejenak. " Benar kata taeil hyung, aku harus mengambil tindakan " pikirnya seketika semangat . " Tapi bagaimana caranya? " . seketika itu pula dia kembali murung._

 _" HAHAHA, kita akan urus masalahmu nanti setelah Calon johnny hyung sudah ketemu, Arra " yuta hanya menganguk pasrah_

 _SKIP_

 _Ketiga namja tampa tersebut mulai membagikan poster dan sebagian di cetak di koran._

 _Dan ini sekarang mereka bertiga sedang menunggu panggilan dari manusia manapun yang berniat atau meu menjadikan anak mereka mempelai johnny._

 _Drttt Drttt_

 _Ponsel jaehyun bergetar dengan sigap dia langsung menerima panggilan yang tertera dilayar ponselnya_

 _PIP_

 _" Yeoobseo ? sapanya_

 _" Ne, yeoobseo, Apakah ini keluarga Seo ? tanya si penelepon_

 _" Ya, dengan keluarga Seo, dangan siapa saya berbicara ? " timpalnya_

 _" Ini, Nyonya Kim , aku melihat johnny sangat tampan dan gagah apakah dia bisa datang dipesta lajang anakku, kami akan membayar mahal untuk satu malam " Jaehyun membelalakkan matanya saat mendengar penjelasan si penelepon yang entah dari mana asalnya, menawari hyungnya untuk menjadi pasangan One night stan. " GOD, are u kidding me? " kutuknya dalam hati_

 _" Sorry, Ajhuma " PIP jaehyun langsung mematikan ponselnya_

 _" Ada apa ? " tanya taeil_

 _" Seingatku diposter kita mencari pasangan seumur hidup kan hyung, bukan one night stand " taeil mengerti arah pembicaraan jaehyun hanya diam tidak berani membalas_

 _Drrttttttt_

 _Satu panggilan lagi muncul dilayar ponsel Jaehyun_

 _" aku yakin yang satu ini " ujar yuta_

 _" Hello " sapanya lagi_

 _" Hello, Jaehyun Seo ?"_

 _" Iya " timpalnya_

 _" Kami menawarkan asuransi kemati .." PIP jaehyun langsung mematikan ponselnya_

 _Dan setelah itu penelpon terus berdatangan satu persatu, tapi tidak ada yang sesuai. Mulai dari yang menawarkan asuransi kematian, one night stand, pekerjaan, dan telfon dari beberapa janda yang ingin menjadi istri johnny._

 _Disini, mereka sekarang dibalkon kamar jaehyun terdiam, hening dan tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan._

 _Tiba-Tiba_

 _" Setidaknya saran terakhir lumayan berguna " ujar taeil lemah_

 _" Hahahahahahahahahahaha, yah kau benar sekali hyung " yuta tertawa sejadi-jadinya_

 _" Ya, Sangat berguna hyung, sehingga seluru seoul menelefon ke ponsel ku , dan kau bakamoto mati saja sana " jaehyun kesal_

 _" ARGGGGGGGGG, kenapa sulit sekali? " timpalnya lagi mengerang frustasi menjambak rambutnya_

 _" Jaehyun, Ini ada panggilan lagi, semoga saja tidak mengecewakan " nyonya seo menyerahkan ponsel jaehyun_

 _" Yeoobseo " sapa jaehyun untuk yang kesekian kalinya_

 _" Seo Jaehyun " tanya suara dari seberang sana_

 _" Ne, ada yang bisa saya bantu Ajushi ?" tanyanya sopan_

 _" My name is Lee donghae, I'm in the foreign services, posted in seoul now " jelasnya dalam bahasa inggris_

 _" Yes, sir " jawabnya_

 _" Saya, melihat poster dikoran, We have a sons, Dia baru menyelesaikan kuliahnya tahun lalu di KAIST, dan sekarang dia sedang fokus dengan hobinya yaitu dance , dan menjadi pelatih dance di SMENT, dan kami mencari namja yang tepat untuknya. If it's alright, I'd to call you and your family over to our house " Jelasnya panjang lebar dan menawari keluarga seo untuk bertamu kerumahnya_

 _" Ye, sir. Whenever you're free, we can come " jawab jaehyun_

 _" Would this next Sunday be okay ? "_

 _" Absolutely, sir, absolutely "_

 _" Ok, sekretaris ku akan menghubungimu untuk memberikan alamat "_

 _" Nice Talking to you sir "_

 _" Same here son, Godbless "_

 _PIP_

 _Jaehyun mematikan sambungan ponselnya dan berjalan menaiki pinggir balkon kamarnya, berdiri merentangkan tanganya disana._

 _Yuta dan taeil membelalakkan matanya dan langsung memeluk kaki jaehyun agar dia tidak mengakhiri hidupnya_

 _" Yakkk, Paboyaa...kami akan terus membantu mu, jangan sefrustasi itu, masih ada waktu " Ucap taeil was-was_

 _Jaehyun hanya diam membuat keduanya semakin khawatir._

 _" Ne, jaehyun-ah, Jika kau mati siapa yang akan meneraktirku makan lagi "_

 _PLETAK_

 _Taeil menjitak kepala yuta, dia kesal bisa-bisanya disaat seperti ini dia masih bisa bercanda, mereka terus memeluk kaki jaehyun erat._

 _" Ha.. .hahaahahahahahhahahahahaha" tiba-tiba Jaehyun tertawa sekuat tenaga memegangi perutnya_

 _" Yakk, Setan apa yang kau tertawakan? " yuta sedikit kesal karena jaehyun tertawa_

 _" Kalian Tau, Kita Berhasil, yeay..." soraknya bahagia diikuti taeil dan yuta_

 _Namun tiba-tiba_

 _SRETT_

 _Kaki kanan jaehyun terpeleset karena yuta saking senangya melepaskan pelukannya dikaki jaehyun_

 _BRUK_

 _"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa " Jaehyun berteriak keras sekencang-kencangnya karen Tititnya terantuk dipinggiran balkon._

 _" Andwae, Masa depan ku " menangisi aset berharganya_

 _Mata keduanya membelalak ngeri, dan dengan singap memopoh tubung tidak berdaya jaehyun dan membaringkan jaehyun dikasurnya._

 _" Mati saja kau Bakamoto " teriak Jaehyun_

 _Baiklah mari kita tinggalkan mereka sejenak.._

 _" Apa? Tidak, aku tidak mau eonma ? aku tidak bisa, aku mau mencarinya sendiri, arra " Jelas taeyong_

 _Yang benar saja orang tuanya tiba-tiba menghubunginya, kalau sudah menemukan namja yang cocok untuk jadi pendamping hidupnya, bagaimana jika nanti mereka tidak saling mencintain dan ujung-ujungnya bercerai._

 _" Tidak ada bantahan Lee Taeyong, pokoknya kau harus pulang kerumah paling telat rabu depan bawa serta hansol dan donghyuck, jika tidak, Kupecat kau jadi anakku . Mengerti?"_

 _PIP_

 _Sambungan telepon itu diputus secara sepihak oleh sang eonma, nyonya lee hyuckjae._

 _Taeyong mengerang frustasi, hansol hanya memperhatikannya dengan perasaaan ibah, dan sementara donghyuck hingga sekarang masi asik kencan dengan mark._

 _" Hyung, bagaimana ini hyung ?, aku bahkan belum terfikir untuk menikah " hansol berusaha menenangkan taeyong_

 _" Orang tua ku selalu berkata "Diumurku yang segini, seharusnya aku sudah menimang cucu " ucapnya menirukan gaya sang eonma_

 _" Dan, mereka tahu aku gay dan menikahkan ku dengan namja, sampai kiamat pun mereka tidak akan menimang cucu, jika mereka mau aku bisa mengagkat anak dari panti asuhan tanpa perlu menikah, mudah saja kan hyung, tapi mereka tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasanku, hyung " kesalnya meluapkan segala kekesalannya_

 _" Aku punya saran, kau datang saja dulu kerumah orang tuamu, lalu bersikaplah tidak sopan atau..._

 _" Sudah dipastikan jika aku melakukan tidakan bodoh seperti itu, hyung akan dengan segerah melihat mayat ku mengambang disungai han " potong taeyong_

 _" Ah, kau begitu datang saja setidaknya buat orang tuamu senang taeyong-ah, masalah kedapannya bisa kita fikir belakangan, otte? " jelasnya_

 _" Hmmm, baiklah hyung, ngomong-ngomong donghyuck dimana sekarang ? dasar tidak tahu waktu " gerutunya_

 _Sementara itu orang yang dimaksud taeyong sedang asik-asikan bersama sang kekasih dan sekarang mereka sedang menonton film Finding dory atas paksaan donghyuck._

 _Sepanjang fil hanya donghyuck yang memperhatikan kelayar sementara mark hanya memandangi ekspresi sang kekasih yang bermacam-macam, dia hanya tersenyum memandangi donghyuck alias haechannya_

 _5 minutes later_

 _Film pun selesai merekapun keluar dari bioskop dengan donghyuck yang terus menggandeng tangan mark._

 _" Hyung, kau tau, taeyong hyung sudah tau hubungan kita " rengeknya bergelayut manja dilengan mark_

 _Mark tersenyum melihat betapa menggemaskan kekasihnya itu, lalu mencubit gemas pipi gembil donghyuck._

 _" Jinjja, baguslah, tinggal orang tua mu lagi yang harus tau, biar aku lebih muda nanti saat melamar haechaniee " ucap mark santai_

 _PLETAK_

 _" Arkk, wae chagiyaaa..?" mark mengelus kepalanya yang dijitak oleh donghyuck_

 _" Gara-gara hal tersebut aku selalu diledeki taeyong hyung, malu tau " menggembungkan pipinya kesal_

 _Mark membawa donghuck kedalam pelukannya dan mencium kening donghyuck lama_

 _" Bisa malu juga kekasihku ternyata " muncul permpatan di dahi donghuck dengan sekali ayun disikunya perut mark_

 _" Dasar, rasakan itu, aku pulang sendiri " donghyuck ngambek lalu memberhentikan salah satu taksi dan menaikinya dan meninggalkan mark yang kesakitan_

 _" Haechanieeeeeeeeeeeeeee "_

 _Teriak mark " Ya tuhan apa lagi salahku?." Pikirnya_

 _Drttt Drttt_

 _Ponsel Jaehyun bergetar , lalu sedikit tersenyum karena yang menelefon johnny_

 _" Yeoobseo, hyung "_

 _" Bagaimana?, kau berhasil menemukan calon untukku ? "_

 _" Ne, hyung keluarganya mengundang kita minggu depan untuk berkunjung "_

 _" Syukurlah, tapi aku tidak bisa datang "_

 _" WHAT, wae ? "_

 _" Tiba-Tiba aku mendapat pemberitahuan, kalau aku diterimah di Apple menjadi manager dan aku harus mengurus beberapa berkas, sehingga memakan waktu seminggu akan pulang dua minggu lagi, ok. And , I know you miss me jay, bye "_

 _PIP_

 _" Shit!, What the hell was that, aku sudah hampr gila mencari calon untuknya, dan dengan mudahnya dia mengatakan akan pulang dua minggu lagi"._

 _Jaehyun menyumpah serapahi johnny yang bersifat selalu seenaknya, baik itu mengatur atau memerintahnya._

 _" Fuck you Johnny "_

 _At Sunday_

 _~ Jaehyun Pov ~_

 _Kami sekeluarga telah bersiap-siap menuju rumah calon mempelai johnny, lebih tepatnya dalam perjalanan menuju alamat yang telah dikirimkan oleh sekretaris tuan Lee._

 _Tak lama akhirnya kami sekeluarga sampai dikediaman tuan lee, mereka menyampu kami hangat dan mempersilahkan kami semua memasuki rumahnya._

 _" Perkenalkan, ini istriku lee hyukjae, putraku donghyuck, keponakan ku Jaemin dan temannya Kim doyoung " tuan lee memperkenalkan anggota keluarganya_

 _Kulihat taeil hyung memandangi namja bernama kim doyoung tadi tanpa berkedip_

 _" Jae, kim doyoung dia sangat manis, aku menyukainya " bisik taeil hyung_

 _" Eoh, jinjja, kenapa tidak kau dekati saja dia sekarang hyung? "_

 _" Aku tidak berani jae" terangnya_

 _Tiba-tiba tuan lee mengintrupsi_

 _" Jadi, johhny sudah menyelesaikan masternya di Amerika ? " tanya tuan lee_

 _" Ne, Ajushi, bahkan di sudah diterima di Apple company sebagai manger dibagian marketing " jelasku_

 _" Wah, Tidak salah, kami memilih johnny sebagai menantu,hahahah " ucap tuan lee_

 _" Dan jaehyun Apa kau sudah bekerja ? " tanya tuan lee_

 _" Ne, ajushi, aku bekerja sebagai Programer di SBS bersama kedua temanku ini , yah walaupun tidak sesuai jurusanku saat kuliah ajushi, hahaha " Jelasku padanya_

 _" Wah, Aku sangat menyukai running man, hebat Tuan seo putra-putramu dua-duanya sukses " Tuan lee menepuk pundakku bangga_

 _" Ah putraku, Taeyong dia lulusan KAIST College Of Bussiness, Tapi dia tidak langsung berkerja dia sedang serius menjalani hobby dancenya." Jelasnya_

 _" College Of Bussiness? Bukankah itu jurusan ku? Kami seangkatan ?, tapi aku tidak perna mendengar nama lee taeyong ?" aku berfikir sejenak mengingat dimana pernah mendengar nama itu, setahu ku tidak ada teman seangkatan ku bernama lee taeyong._

 _END OF JAEHYUN'S POV_

 _Disaat jaehyun berfikir keras taeyong berjalan kearah mereka dengan membawa tea dan dia menawarkannya pada calon mertuanya._

 _" Ini, Silahkan dinikmati Ajhuma, Ajushi" sembari memamerkan senyum menawannya_

 _" Gamsahamnidah, Taeyong-ah "_

 _" Dan Ini, Un- " mata jaehyun dan taeyong bertemu, alangkah terkejutnya mereka sampai-sampai taeyong menumpahkan tea di celana Jaehyun_

 _" Gwenchana " Kata tuan lee padah jaehyun_

 _Jaehyun dan taeyong terlalu terkejut sehingga hanya mematung di tempat._

 _" Kebeltulan Macam Apa ini tuhan? ". Pikir mereka_

 _" Taeyong, Temani Jaehyun kekamar mandi " Jaehyun dan taeyong sadar dari keterkejutan mereka_

 _" Ne, abeoji " Jawab taeyong lalu diikuti jaehyun dibelakangnya_

 _CKLEK_

 _Jaehyun menutup Pintu itu pelan lalu berjalan mendekati taeyong_

 _" Apa yang Kau Lakukan disini "_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _~ TBC ~_

 _Maaf Lama Update, soalnya baru dapat ilham, hehehehe_

 _By The Way thankyou buat yang uda review,_

 _yang uda follow and favoritin ff gaje ini_

 _Jaeyongnya baru ketemu dan saya langsung cut, I'm sorry_

 _Semoga tidak mengecewakan kalian_

 _Sampai Jumpa di chapter selanjutnya_

 _Jangan Lupa Review.._

 _THANKS..._


End file.
